


Raksha Bandan

by TravisStoll



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, also i'm a sucker for found family shit so here we are, i just think they're neat, i ship it but we're not there yet
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravisStoll/pseuds/TravisStoll
Summary: In which Satya celebrates an Indian holiday with one of her Overwatch friends.// TRANSLATION to german
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani
Kudos: 2





	Raksha Bandan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Raksha Bandan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736557) by [poiwrites (phoenixphiire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixphiire/pseuds/poiwrites). 



Jamison saß im Arbeitsraum des Overwatch-Hauptquartiers, vollkommen ruhig bis auf das unruhige Auf- und Abhüpfen seines Beins unter dem Tisch. In seinen Händen war eine halb auseinandergenommene Bombe und obwohl er eine Vorstellung davon gehabt hatte, was er damit vor einer Stunde machen wollte, konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was das für eine Idee war.

Seine Gedanken steckten noch in der gestrigen Nacht fest, als er mit Satya in der Küche zusammengestoßen war. Es war keine Sache, die sie öfters machten, aber es wurde relativ normal für ihn sie abends anzutreffen. Normalerweise saßen sie dann mit einem warmen Getränk zusammen. Anscheinend nicht dieses Mal. Anstatt mit ihm bei einer Tasse Tee zu sitzen, wie sie es sonst tun würden, hatte sie ihn nach einem lauten Klatschen ihrer Hände herausgescheucht und ihm gesagt, er solle morgen Früh duschen.

Er hatte sofort dagegen protestiert, indem er ihr erklärte, dass er mittlerweile bis zu viermal pro Woche duschen würde und er noch nicht schlecht genug rieche, um schon wieder dieses komische riechende Seifenzeug an seinen Körper zu schmieren. Aber sie rollte ihre Augen und sagte ihm nur, dass es für einen besonderen Anlass sei. Das weckte dann doch sein Interesse. Und als er alleine im Flur dann die Arme hob um an sich zu riechen, beschloss er, dass eine Dusche vielleicht doch keine schlechte Idee war. Nicht, wenn Satya etwas mit ihm geplant hatte.

Er konnte nicht aufhören zu darüber nachzudenken, was es sein könnte, das sie vorhatte. Hatte es mit dem zu tun, was sie gestern Abend kochte? Hatte sie versucht für ihn zu kochen? Vielleicht würden sie auf ein Picknick gehen, vielleicht fänden sie ja ein Stück Land mit ein bisschen Gras, vielleicht sogar mit einem Baum. Und dann würden sie da sitzen und essen und sie würde sich vielleicht nahe an ihn lehnen, um ihm den letzten Bissen ihres Essens anzubieten und ihn mit diesen großen schönen Rehaugen von ihr anstarren und ihm sagen, dass sie nur auf einen Moment allein mit ihm gewartet hatte…

Roadie hatte ihn daraufhin aus seinem Zimmer geworfen, weil er einfach kein Ende fand, fuhr er seinen Gedankengang einfach alleine glücklich weiter, bis er in seinem Zimmer eingeschlafen war. Seine Gedanken waren aber bis zum nächsten Morgen geblieben. Er hatte geduscht und sogar ein Hemd an diesem Morgen angezogen, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was sie im Endeffekt heute überhaupt tun würden. Aber es waren drei Stunden vergangen seitdem, und Jamisons Magen knurrte, da er auf ein echtes Frühstück verzichtet hatte. Wo zum Teufel war sie? Sollten sie nicht langsam los, wenn sie doch etwas vorhatte?

Sein Bein hibbelte etwas zu hoch und knallte direkt in die Unterseite des Metalltisches. Junkrat stieß einen schmerzerfüllten Laut aus und drehte sich auf seinem Sitz, weswegen er fast umgestürzt wäre, als er sich vor Schmerzen an seinem Knie festklammerte. Die Tür zur Werkstatt zischte auf. Bei dem Geräusch drehte er sich so schnell wie möglich um und ignorierte das schmerzliche Stechen in seinem Bein. Alles unterdrückend grinste er sie an.

„Jamison?“ Satya stand dort in einem tiefroten Sari und hielt einen kleinen Teller mit einigen nicht identifizierbaren Kreisen darauf. „Bist du okay?“

„Mir geht’s super.“ Er besah sie sich, zuerst anerkennend und dann in Verwirrung. „Wo ist der Esky?“

„Esky?“, wiederholte Satya: „Ich weiß nicht, was das ist. Ich bin gekommen, um dir einen schönen Raksha Bandan zu wünschen.“ 

„Oh? Ist das so ein indisches Ding?“, fragte er und beobachtete, wie sie näher kam. „Was ist das alles?“

"Zuerst der Rakhi. Deine Hand, bitte?"

Er steckte seine Hand für sie heraus und beobachtete sie, wie sie den Teller niederlegte und einen Faden davon aufnahm. Sie legte ihn um sein Handgelenk, drehte seine Hand um und band einen engen Knoten hinein.

„Schön ordentlich, darl“, kommentierte er und drehte seine Hand, um besser zu sehen, was sie an sein Handgelenk gebunden hatte. Da hing ein Medaillon um sein Handgelenk und es hatte die verräterisch schimmernde Farbe ihres Hardlights mit einem leuchtend gelben Faden, der alles zusammen hielt. Er schaute sich das Medaillon genauer an und stellte fest, dass sein charakteristisches Smiley-Gesicht hineingraviert war. „Ich mag es.“

Satya strahlte ihn an. „Als nächstes kommt das Süße. Hier, nimm.“ Sie nahm eine kleine hellbraune Scheibe vom Teller und bot sie ihm an, während sie erklärte, worum es bei diesem Feiertag überhaupt ging. Aber so ganz hörte er ihr nicht zu.

Anstatt die Süßigkeit von ihr zu nehmen, biss er einfach hinein, so wie sie es hielt. Er grinste dabei von Ohr zu Ohr. War das, was sie gestern vorbereitet hatte, und alles für ihn? Das Plätzchen war süß und fest und er hätte schwören können, dass es auf seiner Zunge schmolz und - „Was war das?“

„Ich sagte, dass das hier eigentlich auf deine rechte Hand gehört, aber ich bezweifle, dass es auf deiner Prothese lange halten würde.“ 

„Nein, der, ähm, Absatz vor dem rechte Hand Ding. Hast du Brüder gesagt?“

„Oh, ja“, sagte sie. „Der Feiertag soll die Bindung zwischen Bruder und Schwester stärken und erneuern. Es ist ein Symbol der Schwester, die für die Gesundheit und das Glück ihres Bruders betet, und des Bruders, der verspricht, sie zu beschützen und sich um sie zu kümmern. Vishkar sah keine Notwendigkeit für ihre Rekruten, so etwas zu feiern, also haben wir eigentlich allen Feiertagen abgeschworen. Aber ich mochte die Idee dieses Tages schon immer irgendwie.“

Jamison hätte die Süßigkeit fast ausgespuckt in seiner Überraschung, dachte aber, dass es besser wäre, gutes Essen nicht zu verschwenden und schluckte es eilig. „Das ist, ähm, wirklich süß und alles, Satya, aber du weißt, dass wir nicht Bruder und Schwester sind, ja?“

„Natürlich nicht“, lachte sie. „Die Zeremonie findet nicht nur zwischen Blutgeschwistern statt. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, beschloss ich, es dieses Jahr zu feiern, weil ich das Gefühl habe…, weil ich das Gefühl habe dieses Jahr auch jemanden zu haben, dem ich nahe genug stehe um einen Rakhi zu geben. Vishkar kümmerte sich um mich, aber wir waren nicht gerade eine Familie und ich habe den Kontakt zu meiner echten Familie schnell verloren, nachdem sie mich aufgenommen hatten. Dieses Team hier… es ist anders hier.“

Jamison konnte das sehr gut verstehen. „Ich nehme an das bedeutet du steckst jetzt bei mir fest, wenn ich mich ja um dich kümmern soll.“ 

„Du schuldest mir auch Geld.“

„Was?“

Satya kicherte leicht, etwas schelmisch und gerissen, und es störte ihn schon fast, wie sehr er dieses Geräusch genoss. „Es ist ein weiterer Teil des Feiertags. Ich gebe dir einen Rakhi und Süßigkeiten und du gibst mir Geld.“

„Oi! Dafür habe ich mich nicht angemeldet! Beschützen, meinen Arsch, du bist eine Erpresserin!“

Sie fuhren so den ganzen Weg bis zu dem Briefing fort, an dem sie für ihre nächste Mission teilnehmen mussten. Nach diesem musste Jamison schockiert feststellen, dass sich wohl auch Roadhog ein Medaillon verdient hatte, in das ein süßes kleines Schweinchen graviert war. Er hielt seine Aufregung aufrecht und weigerte sich, mit Roadhog zu sprechen, bis er vergaß, warum. Dann würde er das Band wieder sehen und mit seinem Tantrum von neuem beginnen. Das ging so weiter bis sie ins Bett gingen.

* *

In einem anderen Teil des Quartiers, gerade als Satya sich bettfertig machte, hörte sie ein Klopfen an der Tür. Als sie diese öffnete fand sie Jamison, der eine kleine blaue Bombe hielt. „Abend“, sagte er und nutzte die Gelegenheit sie in ihrem Nachthemd zu betrachten. „Eine Granate für eine Granate?“

Satya errötete, rollte aber trotzdem die Augen und nahm das Geschenk trotzdem an. „Die ist nicht scharf, oder?“

„Sieh selbst!“

Satya drehte die Granate in ihren Händen um und verfolgte mit ihrem Daumen das Lächeln, das er auf all seine Munition malte. Es brachte sie selbst zum Lächeln, bis sie etwas unter ihrem Daumen fühlte. Es klickte und sie schrie, als die Granate Sekunden später ein lautes Pop von sich gab. Jamison musste sich fast nach vorne schmeißen um zu verhindern, dass alles auf den Boden fiel.

„Oi! Denk an die Waren, Sat!“

„Du weißt, dass ich keine lauten Geräusche mag!“, schnappte sie, während sie sich zum Glück mit Hilfe ein paar tiefer Atemzüge beruhigen konnte. Die schüchterne Stille von Jamie half tatsächlich auch. „Bitte sag mir nicht, dass das alles ist-" 

„Nein“, meinte er sofort, ein wenig zurückhaltender aber immer noch zuversichtlich, als er ihr weiterhin die kleine Bombe entgegenhielt. Satya nahm sie vorsichtig und öffnete die Kugel, um eine kleine Statue von Ganesha im Inneren zu finden.

Eine Statue von Ganesha, gemacht aus Elfenbein und besetzt mit kleinen Rubinen und Diamanten am Sockel.

„Jamison-!“

„Schau, ich weiß, dass du Dinge über Wege und Mittel denkst und so. Und, dass so Dieb sein nicht ganz oben auf deiner Liste der Sachen ist, die du okay findest. Aber ich hatte das alles in meinem Stash für eine ganze Weile und der Bastard, dem ich das geklaut hab hatte es eh nicht verdient. Und du hast diese ganze Bruder-Tag-Sache angefangen und, wenn wir Familie sind, dann ist es vielleicht okay so Dinge zu teilen und außerdem wird ich mit dem Ding eh nicht viel anfangen, aber vielleicht wirst du’s ja, weil es ist ja einer deiner Götter und so und das Ding hat es verdient, jemandem zu gehören, der es zu schätzen weiß,-“

„Danke“, unterbrach ihn Satya. Sie war nicht ganz auf seiner Höhe, um ihm direkt in die Augen schauen zu können, aber sie hielt seine Hand in ihrer und hielt ihren Blick knapp über seiner Wange. „Es ist wunderschön und ich schätze deine Geste. Du musst mir nicht etwas so Kostbares geben. Das Geld ist nur ein Zeichen um zu zeigen, dass man sich um jemanden kümmert. So ein Geschenk..."

„Nun... Ich habe noch nie eine gehabt, aber es fühlt sich so an als Familie aber mal mindestens genauso kostbar. Naja, und ich denke, wenn du meinst, dass ich ein Part deiner Familie bin, dann macht mich das zu deinem P-“ Jamison, der bis zu dem Punkt noch untypisch ernst gewesen ist, begann plötzlich wieder voller Unruhe zu vibrieren. „Also ich schätze, ich musste dir zeigen was du dir damit angetan hast. Tick tock, tick tock!“

Er streckte die Hand aus und verstrubbelte ihre Haare, bevor er durch den Flur davonstiefelte. Sein manisches Kichern hallte im Flur, als er davonlief. 

Satya griff nach oben und glättete ihre Haare, während sie versuchte den Frust in ihr zu kontrollieren. Er frustrierte sie nicht immer absichtlich, wie er es jetzt offensichtlich versucht hatte. Manchmal war es nur das Chaos seiner allgemeinen Existenz, das sie überwältigt fühlen ließ. Er war so laut und hell und temperamentvoll und einfach so viel. Aber in anderen Momenten, war es gerade noch okay oder er war ruhiger. Und es gab Momente, wo sie zusammen waren und sie fühlte sich wie wenn sie in der Sonne an einem warmen Sommertag lag; meistens wenn er einen Witz erzählte oder aufgeregt über neue Technologien oder Ideen redete. 

Es war genau das, was sie dazu trieb, schließlich Raksha Bandan zu feiern. Diese Wärme, das Licht und dieses glückliche Rasen in ihrer Brust, wenn sie mit ihm und Roadhog etwas unternahm. Sie dachte, so müsse sich Familie anfühlen. Eine Einheit von Individuen, die zusammenpassen, die keine Gewinne oder Verpflichtungen aus ihr holen wollten.

Und manchmal, wenn Jamison sie ansah und ihr dieses breite Lächeln schenkte, die verkohlte Haare gold glänzend im Licht, dachte Satya, er könnte das schlagende Herz im Zentrum dieser Welt sein.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, don't mind me. Bloß eine kleine Übersetzung zu einem meiner Lieblingsships ^^


End file.
